Overview
Introduction I've read "ONE PIECE WIKIA" about Mihawk. It gives me new discovery of him. I was surprised that he speaks with French-Caribbean accent. It goes well with him, I suppose. Maybe he is so nice to sing a chanson. Dracule Mihawk (ONE PIECE WIKIA) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dracule_Mihawk In Japanese text, he usually speaks correct bookish Japanese decently with no local accent, no dialect, no jargon, no slang, no rough word. His words have no local color, but sometimes have a classical poetic tone like Poneglyphs. I have no doubt that Luffy is world-widely same image, meat! meat!! meat!!! defeat!!! UTAGE DAAAH!!!!! But I am afraid Mihawk is so delicate to translate that his important aspect is not recognized world-widely. Mihawk in English seems to be more established than Mihawk in Japanese. He is sometimes a motif of Oogiri (comical quiz with wit) in the internet. He is familiar to Japanese fan as a Boke (fool) role character we can enjoy to make fun of him. I'm very happy and satisfied with polite description of him on the "ONE PIECE WIKIA". Thus I would like to add my explanation. I'd like to link dots in a line. My line is different from yours as the constellation of the stars are depending on the culture, varies by language. My line I guess now before ending are not official regulation, but just my hypothesis. It is one of view, one of thought, one of interpretation, one of possibility. But it is One Piece, "Hitotsunagi no Daihihou", I wish we can find out our treasure. I'll try to think about some aspects of Mihawk from 3 points of view, 体(Tai/Karada: body) as Ability, 技(Gi/Waza: skill) as Skill, 心(Shin/Kokoro: mind) as Personality & Relationship. I would like to see his words and behavior carefully with reference to Japanese classic/modern culture before Wa-no-kuni. His behavior is very inconsistent and childish like Japan:-p I think that Mihawk is the essence of One Piece. He is really strange, mysterious, other-worldly, but real. He is like Mirror Pond in Temple of the Golden Pavilion garden. Who can cut the water moon? Or a shadow of own former self? Ability:体(Tai/Karada: body) It's not some sort of special power, but he has the ability to make a decision on everything he meets. And that is the most fearsome ability on the sea... -> Ability Skill:技(Gi/Waza: skill) At this point, it will be hardly surprising if he will suddenly appear at the world summit as the chairman. -> Skill Personality & Relationship:心(Shin/Kokoro: mind) He is the man who never lacks of topic...but the man who lacks of news...”Hawk-eye”... -> Personality Zoro Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE) Chapter:51 ロロノア・ゾロ海に散る:Roronoa Zoro Umi ni Chiru (RORONOA ZORO SCATTERED IN THE SEA) Chapter:779 最期のケンカ:Saigo no Kenka (The last fight) Luffy Chapter:52 誓い:Chikai (THE OATH) Chapter:561 ルフィー vs. ミホーク (Luffy vs. Mihawk) Shanks Chapter:96 東一番の悪:Higashi Ichiban no Waru (THE WORST IN THE EAST) Shichibukai and the Marine Headquarters Chapter:234 ご記憶下さいます様に Gokioku Kudasai masu you ni (PLEASE BE SURE TO REMEMBER US) Marineford Arc, Marineford Arc-2, Marineford Arc-3 Perona Chapter:592 エール: Yell Chapter:597 3D2Y Background Culture Japanese Language Templates Reference Next: Translation Top: Overview Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki = Category:Article Category:Overview